Unspecified Dreams
by Jessie Ruby
Summary: Harry comes to terms with what he really wants, and it's not what he's thought all this time.
1. A Mysterious Foundling

**I am not JKR or affiliated with Harry Potter in any way. I do not own any of the characters or places.Me no like lawsuits.**  
  
It was a warm kind of day - the kind Draco Malfoy liked - with lots of sunshine and just the right amount of warm summer wind. It was the middle of July, and Diagon Alley was filled with Hogwarts students and their families, withes and wizards of all kinds. Draco Malfoy strolled silently past a young girl with black hair, showing her mother a Firebolt model.  
  
  
  
"See, Mum? They fly! I told you.."  
  
Draco walked faster, pulling his robes around him. "Filthy mudbloods.." he thought to himself. He smiled in the sunlight, but then wiped his face clear of enjoyment and returned to his trademark smirk. If anyone saw him smiling in the sunlight, they'd think he was a faery and lose respect for him. All his Slytherin friends had been pratically ignoring him all summer - he had only gotten an owl each from Crabbe and Goyle, and no word from anyone else. He was beginning to feel cut off from the world. His father had been in Azkaban for months, and his mother had been busy doing whatever she kept talking about doing...he hadn't exactly been listening. The life of the Dark Mark had lost its glamour to Draco, and he had become bored and restless. He couldn't, of course, tell anyone how he felt; he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were supossed to be naturally great wizards of the Dark Arts. If anyone knew he had been considering being an Auror instead of a Death Eater, his whole life would be over. His family would disown him, his friends would lose respect for him, and he'd never be able to show his face at Hogwarts again. Besides, there was no one who would understand him, or anyone he could trust enough to open up to.  
  
The pale, platinum-blonde, sixteen-year-old turned out of the Diagon Alley crowd and into Knockturn Alley. He stood for a moment, releshing in the damp darkness as a slumped-over witch passed him and slithered into the sunlight from which he had come. Draco had all weekend to roam around, until his mother would come calling for him on Sunday night. He walked slowly down the cobblestone path, thinking over what there was to do on a Firday night in Diagon Alley. Upon reflection, he decided there were probably a number of Slytherins around here somewhere, and he could see what they were up to, to keep himself occupied.  
  
As Draco passed Borgin and Burkes, a group of eight or nine Slytherin students passed him, running and laughing. Not glancing twice at Draco, they hurried back into Diagon Alley and disappered into the crowd. Draco wondered to himself what they had been up to, but didn't have to wonder long. As he was walking past a solitary alleyway, he caught glance of a dark figure, huddled on the ground in a little ball. Draco glimpsed around at the few people walking past the dark alleyway, and realized no one had seen the injured person but himself. He pulled his robes closer around him and prepared to walk away, but his conscience got the better of him.   
  
Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Draco slowly stepped closer. He could now see that the figure was a boy around his own age. Curiosity flooding him, Draco crept even closer, the boy unaware of his presence, trying in vain to get up. Draco bent down onto one knee once he reached the figure, who glanced up at him, and back down at the ground. Draco's thoughts were in a whirl of panic and confusion. "It's Potter," he thought to himself."What's he doing here? Those Slytherins must have attacked him...they really got him good, he's covered in blood..."  
  
Draco didn't quite know what to do. His first thought was to leave and forget he had ever found the unfortunate Gryffindor. But as Harry looked back up, Draco cought a glimpse of fear and deperation in his eyes. "He thinks I'm going to beat him up," Draco thought. He could see why Harry would think that - they had never shown an ounce of decency to each other at school. Harry twisted and fell on his back, and Draco cursed under his breath. He took off his Slytherin robe and threw it over Harry, who began coughing violently.   
  
"Potter, what have you gotten yourself into?" Draco whispered, as he picked Harry up and walked toward the main pathway. He glanced up and down Knockturn Alley to make sure no one he recognized was looking his way. Draco quickly slipped into Borgin and Burkes, and was greeting immediately by Mr. Borgin himself, who had been a friend to the Malfoy family for years.   
  
"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy," he said to Draco, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "What can I help you with this evening?"  
  
"Mr. Borgin, I need your fireplace," Draco replied, walking toward the back of the store.  
  
"Everything...all right, Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
"Yes, everything's fine."  
  
Draco helped himself into the back room. Decorated with a few boxes here and there, chairs arranged around the crackling fireplace, and a large bookcase, it was empty of people who might see Draco carrying Harry through the fire. Harry was beginning to stir in his arms. Although his glasses were broken, he had opened his eyes and was looking up at Draco. "Malfoy," he said, "what are you doing? Leave me alone...please..."   
  
"Relax, Potter." Draco replied, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Approaching the fireplace, Draco shifted Harry so that he was over his shoulder. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the flowerpot and threw it into the flames, which turned green. Draco stepped into the flames, feeling the warm rush surround him and Harry. "Malfoy Manor, upstairs left corridor," he said, and they were rushing through the Floo Network, Harry coughing again with all the ash.   
  
**Well, this is my first chapter and my first fan fic, so thanks for taking the time to read it. I plan to write more chapters, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I promise, it'll get better as I go ~toothy grin~. Thanks. ** 


	2. Strange Discoveries

**I do no own Harry Potter or anything affiliated thereof. Thanks for reading my story! Also, thanks for reviewing you guys. As long as people keep reading, I'll keep writing.**  
  
When Draco's head stopped spinning and he felt his feet land on solid ground, he cought his balance and looked around, stepping out of the fireplace. He crossed the room to the bed in the center, and lay Harry down gently.   
  
"Where are we? Where have you taken me?" he asked wearily, opening his eyes and looking up at the dungeon-like ceiling.   
  
"This is my bedroom, Potter," Draco replied, "calm down."  
  
Harry struggled to pull himself up, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed. He used the robes drapped across his stomach to wipe off his face. Draco was looking at him uneasily, not quite knowing what to do next. He decided to get Harry a glass of water, and disappeared into the bathroom off of his bedroom. Harry wiped his forehead with the robes again, and looked down at them for the first time. The Slytherin emblem was embedded on the blackness, and it was now covered in Harry's blood.   
  
Draco returned with a glass of water, and handed it to Harry, who drank it quickly. Draco was once again at a lose as to what to do next. He watched Harry scoot up and sit back on the black pillows of his bed. The blood he had just wiped off his forehead, eye, and chin was seeping back. Harry wiped his eye with the back of his hand, and flinched as the dirt from his sleeve stung his cut. Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me," he said, disappearing once again into the bathroom, and returning a second later with a wet towel. He sat on Harry's left side and began to wipe his face off. They sat in silence for a moment. Harry found himself closing his eyes and relaxing, despite himself. He felt Draco reach for his robes and begin to pull them off. He flinched away, suddenly realizing the situation and nearly panicking. He was in Draco Malfoy's bedroom..alone. No one to hear him scream. Draco could see the panic in his eyes and leaned back so as not to scare him. Concern flooding him now, Draco eased into the question as if it may explode.  
  
"Harry?" he said quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry responded catiously, very aware of the fact that Malfoy had just called him by his first name.  
  
"What..." Draco gulped, "what happened?"  
  
Harry looked up, and his eyes met with Draco's - shockingly blue and endlessly deep. It was the first time Harry had seen concern and care in the eyes of a Malfoy. Against Harry's previous judgements, he decided to trust him.  
  
"Slytherins..." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco's mind flashed back to Knockturn Alley, and the group of rowdy Slytherins that had passed him by. He now understood why they had been so delighted with themselves. He waited to hear what else Harry wanted to tell him.  
  
"Death Eaters," he continued, "their fathers are Death Eaters." Harry licked his bottom lip, tasting his blood.  
  
*******Flaskback*******  
  
Harry had arrived in Diagon Alley a few nights before, and had been staying in the Three Broomsticks as he had three summers before. His aunt and uncle had decided to go on holiday, and instead of going with them, Harry had chosen to come to Diagon Alley. Walking through the bright sunlight, he passed Madam Milkin's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Olivanders. As he crept by the alleyway to Knockturn Alley, a group of Slytherins got sight of him and hurried over.  
  
"Potter," one of them said, "what are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
Harry pulled his robes closer around him and began walking away, hoping just to get inside a nearby store where he could occupy himself. He heard the shuffle of feet closing in on him from behind, and then felt a hand on his arm dragging him backward. Harry reached for his wand too late - they had dragged him into Knockturn Alley and pressed him against a wall, pinning him in a way that he could not move his arms.   
  
"You ratted out my father," the same boy said.  
  
"And mine," another said coldly, before punching Harry in the face. He hung his head, trying in vain to curl into a ball and disappear.   
  
Then they were all on him - hitting, kicking, anything they could to cause him pain. After a few minutes, Harry became numb. He didn't particularly care anymore what they did to him. He lay on the cold, damp ground, thrashing around as they kicked him. Suddenly, they all backed away from him, and Harry thought they had left. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he looked up to make sure they had gone. His gaze met with the end of someone's wand, inches from his face. Harry barely had time to register what was happening before he heard it.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry writhed and withered in unimaginable pain, feeling as if his entire body was being destroyed. He opened his mouth to scream, but he had no breath left in him. Curling into a ball, he began to sob and twitch in his pain.   
  
When it finally stopped, Harry lay on the ground motionless. He wanted desperately to be comforted. Harry found himself deeply wanting to be found by someone who cared - thoughts and yearnings for his mother came into his mind, and he couldn't help himself as he quietly whispered for her. He suddenly felt as if he had to get up; he couldn't just lay there and wait for someone who would never come. His body still twitching and throbbing, he tried to push his weight up, but fell back down. He tried again with the same results. Hanging his head in defeat, he lay back down on the ground as a blurry figure knelt beside him.  
  
*******End Flashback*******  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me," Harry said, looking up into Draco's eyes once more.  
  
Draco wiped at Harry's chin with the towel again. "Can I tell you something?" he said, and Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm not angry you ratted on my father." Draco's familiar drawl was turning to a gentle, comforting whisper.  
  
"You're not?" Harry was now even more confused. "Why not?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Draco said, occupying himself with the dirt under his nails. "It's that girlfriend of yours I can't stand."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Harry asked. "I don't have a girlfriend, Draco." He was strikingly aware that he had just called Malfoy by his first name, as Draco had done to him.  
  
"Granger." he replied simply, then stopped picking at his fingers to look up at Harry.  
  
"Hermione's not my girlfriend," Harry replied with a laugh. "I'm quite sure she fancies Ron in fact."  
  
Harry pulled his robes off. Draco, noticing the vast ammount of blood on Harry's left hand, took it in his right. He began gently wiping Harry's blood from his cut. There was a moment's silence before Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Do," Harry cleared his throat, "do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Draco was careful not to look up at Harry as he sneered loudly and replied, "I don't go that way."  
  
"You're...what?" Harry was so confused he barely felt Draco's soft hands on his, taking care not to hurt him further as he tended his wounds.  
  
Draco laughed uneasily. "I'm gay, Harry," he said, suddenly meeting Harry's eyes with his own. "Don't tell anyone though."  
  
Harry shook his head quickly, his mouth half open. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione would believe this. He was confused, and suddenly very tired. Harry felt himself yawn, and Draco jumped up off the bed, crossing the room to a tall black wardrobe. He returned with a pair of dark green pajamas with the Slytherin emblem on them.   
  
"Here," Draco handed them to Harry. "get out of those clothes and get some sleep. You can..." Draco swallowed hard, very aware of what he was about to say, and certain his thoughts weren't the same as Harry's, "you can sleep in my bed tonight. That is, if you don't have anywhere else to be." Harry shook his head again.  
  
Draco crossed the room to the tall, dungeon-like double doors. "Goodnight," he said, and pulled the doors closed as he left. Harry changed into the pajamas Draco had left for him, leaving his own clothes in a semi-neat pile on a nearby armchair. Harry took a deep breath and looked around the room for the first time. Everything was black. There were two armchairs situated around the fireplace, and several shelves full of potions and books on everything from Quidditch to history of the Dark Arts. On the mantel above the fireplace sat a framed photo of Draco and his parents smiling and waving at Harry, who smiled slightly at the thought that Lucius was capable of having a good time. Glancing around more, he concluded it was a place Snape would love. Harry suddenly realized the bizarreness of the situation at hand, as he climbed carefully into Draco's bed.   
  
"I'm in Draco Malfoy's bed," he thought to himself. "I'm wearing his clothes." Harry inhaled and discovered he smelled like Draco. He was shocked to find that he liked the smell, and buried his head into Draco's pillow. Harry drifted off quickly, the memory of Draco's soft hand on his still fresh on his mind. 


	3. Confessions of a Troubled Soul

**Okay, first I have to say I'm not JKR or affiliated with Harry Potter, Scholastic Publishing, or Warner Bros. in any way. I don't own any of this; I'm not smart enough to make these characters up myself. Having said that legal mumbo-jumbo, I'd like to say thanks to all the wonderful people who submitted reviews. I didn't think anyone would like my weirdo story! Okay, okay, enough of the small talk. Chapter Three!**  
  
Harry's eyes shot open, as if he had been having a terrible dream he was trying deperately to save himself from. Staring at the black ceiling of Draco Malfoy's ceiling, the events of last evening came flooding back to him."Was it all just a dream?" he thought to himself, " Did I really get beaten by Slytherins? Did Draco - no, Malfoy, his name is Malfoy - really pick me up and take me to his bedroom? Did he really tell me he was...no, no, no, Malfoy can't possibly be..."   
  
He couldn't even bring himself to think it. There was so much he wanted to tell Draco, yet he didn't know why. He had spent the last five years loathing him - why did he now want to be close to him? Perhaps it was because his hands were so soft, even despite his feverish Quidditch playing. Maybe it was the way he smelled, or the way his cold drawl had turned to caring whispers. Suddenly, Harry had a longing for Draco, to hear his voice again. For the first time in his life, he wanted to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
Reaching around blindly for his glasses, then putting them on, Harry gazed sleepily around the room. His eyes set on the hazy outline of Draco asleep in one of the large, black leather armchairs by the fire that had since died out. Harry couldn't help himself - he watched Draco sleep for nearly an hour, thinking about their past relationship. He wondered why things had suddenly changed between the two of them; maybe their hatred was just chilidish immaturity, and they had grown out of it.  
  
Draco began to stir, and Harry looked away quickly. Glancing around the room, Draco saw tha Harry was awake, and he jumped to his feet. "Are you hungry?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Harry nodded, and Draco hurried out of the room, but returned quickly. "Be here in a few minutes," he said before he yawned. Draco crossed his bedroom to the wardrobe and pulled out two sets of clothes. He handed one to Harry and took the other with him into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack so Harry could hear him humming on the other side. He quickly changed into the clothes Draco had given him, which were - of course - black. Finding his wand where he had left it in the armchair, he stuck it in his pocket. Harry walked over to the mirror on the front of the bathroom door and looked at himself. He was trying to make his hair lay flat when the door opened fully and Draco appeared, inches from Harry's face.   
  
"Peeking in on me, Harry?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I was..hair...black.."   
  
Harry mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid. He breathed a sigh of relief when Draco's bedroom doors opened and a grubby little house elf entered with a cart full of food, leaving it next to Draco's bed. The house elf turned toward Draco and bowed, then turned to Harry and bowed as well, obviously trying to hide his shock atseeing Harry in the Malfoy Manor. As he scurried out of the room, Draco walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it, grabbing a piece of bread and holding it out to his guest. Harry smiled and joined Draco on the bed, and they began to eat breakfast.  
  
Within a few minutes, they had gotten comfortable on the bed, facing each other and both sitting with their legs crossed. They were laughing and joking about everything from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team to Professor Trelawney. Harry was startled to find himself thinking Draco had a sexy smile - he had never looked at Draco that way. In fact, he had just recently discovered that he was bi-curious.  
  
"You're an amazing seeker though, Harry, really." Draco's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," he replied, and was horrified to feel himself wink at Draco. He immediately blushed and looked away, but he could see Draco smile out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Can I tell you something, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, "You've got to swear to never tell anyone." Harry nodded and looked back up at him.  
  
"I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore," he said. "I'm so sick of Father and his continuous expectations. I don't want to take up the Dark Mark." Draco looked up at Harry's confused face. "I just...I don't want to be stuck under my family name anymore." He looked back down at the ground, and Harry could see that he was being truthful.  
  
"I completely understand," Harry replied comfortingly, "I don't want to be The Famous Harry Potter anymore either."   
  
Draco looked up. "You don't?"  
  
"No," Harry replied. "Everyone thinks I'm some sort of saint. They expect so much from me."  
  
"There are some fine points to being 'The Boy Who Lived'."  
  
Harry scoffed. "Like what?" He looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I happen to be very fond of you in a way no one could ever understand."  
  
Harry was so confused. He didn't know what was going through Draco's head, but he kept talking.  
  
"I've always felt different," Harry said softly, "not because of the whole Voldemort thing, but...I kissed Cho, and it was nice and everything but..." He couldn't find words to fit what he was trying to say. "I guess it kind of made me think that maybe girls aren't really for me. Maybe my feelings are.." Harry swallowed hard, "more toward guys than girls."   
  
He looked up at Draco, who had an unreadable look on his face. "And sleeping in your bed didn't help." Harry added very quietly.  
  
Draco blushed and scooted closer to Harry, until their knees were touching.  
  
"I'd really," Harry cleared his throat. "I'd really love to kiss you."  
  
Draco smiled wickedly, and for a moment, Harry thought he was going to back away. His entire body was nearly trembling from fear. Then, after what seemed like a year of silence, Draco leaned over until their noses were nearly touching. Harry wanted to look away, and he could feel his cheeks burning red. Draco leaned closer, and Harry could feel their lips brush together.Without even thinking, he kissed Draco deeply, half-waiting to be pushed away. He was pleasantly surprised when Draco put his hand on Harry's cheek and began to lick his bottom lip. Harry groaned deeply and rubbed Draco's tongue with his own. After a few long moments, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.   
  
"I think I kind of like being Draco Malfoy now," he said with a smirk.  
  
**Okay guys, please go review! Go, go, go speedracer, go!** 


	4. Secret Places

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated thereof Me no like lawsuits.**  
  
**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry it took so long with chapter four. Thanks for reading!**  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and it was hard to imagine himself ever hating someone so gorgeous. He wanted to be around Draco twenty-four hours a day. Leaning over and kissing him, Harry moaned softly at the thought of being with him all the time. When he pulled away, Draco stared at Harry and licked his lips, glancing up and down Harry's body - from his messy hair and blushing face all the way down to his bare feet. Leaning closer, Draco kissed his neck, just below his left ear. Harry had never had anyone kiss his neck before, and it startled him how good it felt. He found himself closing his eyes and running his right hand through Draco's hair, moaning softly. Draco began gently nibbling on Harry's collarbone, and Harry couldn't help himself as he moaned loudly and deeply. He felt panic begin to seep in - something was happening to his body he didn't want Draco to see. Putting his finger under Draco's chin, he brought his face back up and kissed him deeply.   
  
"If you don't stop I'll have a problem here," he said softly.   
  
Draco licked his lips and looked down, seeing the 'problem' Harry had been speaking of. He kissed him softly.  
  
"And if you don't stop kissing me, I'll fall in love with you," Harry added just before Draco kissed him again.  
  
"Would that be so terrible?"  
  
Harry leaned back on the bed, pulling Draco on top of him. They kissed again, and Harry kissed his way down to Draco's neck, nibbling his ear slightly.Grinding his hips against Draco's, Harry heard him groan loudly.  
  
"Be careful," he says, looking down at Harry, "you're starting something we're not ready to finish."  
  
Harry smirked in a way that looked oddly similar to Draco's smirk. He ground against him again and felt the hardness pressing back. He looked up at Draco, who had groaned deeply and shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip. Harry kissed him, wanting desperately to show him how he felt.Draco broke their kiss.  
  
"Harry? Will you go somewhere with me?"  
  
Harry kissed him again. "Anywhere."  
  
Draco climbed off the bed, and reached out his hand. Harry took it, and followed him out the tall doors that led into a long hallway. The entire house was relatively dark, even though it was the middle of the day. Harry was strongly reminded of Snape's office at Hogwarts. Draco led him down a huge staircase, and around another corridor, through a dark blue door. Harry looked around at the room they had entered as he was being led through it It looked like a kitchen at an expensive hotel; everything was covered in a shiny silver metal, and it was the biggest kitchen Harry had ever seen, though it had no tables or chairs.   
  
"Do you, like...have the entire population of Surrey over for supper or something?" he asked.  
  
"This is just where the house-elves cook, they bring food to the dining room down the hall," Draco replied. "Father caught me in here one day and threw a fit - he thinks house-elves are property and therefore shouldn't be spoken to unless you're ordering them.But I didn't really know, I was just a small child. I had no one else to play with."  
  
Harry sympathized with Draco - he would have socialized with a house-elf if he'd had one as a child, too. Compared to getting shoved around by Dudley, a house-elf seemed like a wonderful companion.  
  
They finally reached the end of the gigantic kitchen, and Draco took them thorugh another door. They were outside, and it was a beautiful, warm day. Harry wanted to stop and look around - to bask in the sunlight for the rest of the afternoon. There in front of them was a huge backyard, with benches, gothic-era fountains, and statues of wizards Harry didn't recognize. Draco squeezed his hand tighter, and headed off for a row of tall trees to their left. They had to duck to get through them, but Draco led Harry through the trees, twisting and turning as though he knew exactly where he was going. After a few moments, they were through the trees and were now entering a small clearing.  
  
Harry looked around, his mouth slightly open in awe. They were in a dark garden, surrounded completely by trees. Instead of flowers, black vines and thorns grew up from the ground, encircling a fountain in the middle that was three times Harry's height. He thought of the book, "The Secret Garden', and laughed to himself, thinking that Draco had the devil's version of The Secret Garden. Although it was odd and a little eerie, Harry had to admit to himself that he liked it very much. He could see Draco looking at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked Harry, who looked at him suddenly, as if he had been broken from a dream state.  
  
"It's brilliant," Harry replied.   
  
Draco immediately smiled, "This is kind of my secret place," he explained, "where I come to think. When I was a child, I used to come here and pretend I was a Death Eater - that my father was proud of me because I had followed in his footsteps."   
  
"What do you think your father and mother would think of you being...well, you know...I mean they'll never have grandchildren or anything." Harry asked.  
  
"They'd never speak to me again," Draco replied softly."My mother would probably just disown me. Father..." Draco got an odd look on his face. "He's not the nicest person when he's angry. He'd probably beat the hell out of me, honestly."   
  
Harry stared at him. "Your father hits you?"   
  
"So you really like it, huh?" Draco was obviously uncomfortable, changing the subject quickly and squuezing Harry's hand.  
  
Harry reached his free hand out and softly stroked Draco's cheek, wishing desperately he could take him away from the life he hates.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said quietly, still looking forward. Harry stepped in front of him, forcing Draco to look at him, and kissed him softly.   
  
"What is it, love?" he said, looking into Draco's stunningly blue eyes.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Harry fought desperately to restrain himself from showing his true emotions.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said again.  
  
"I'm here," he replied.  
  
"I love you, Harry James Potter." he said sheepishly.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry's face, and saw a single tear fall from his eye. Panic built inside him. Was that a good tear or a bad tear? He nearly passed out with fear, struggling to decipher the meaning of Harry's single tear. Was that happiness or anger on his face?   
  
**Okay, guys, hate you leave you off here! Please review! I'll write more as soon as I get some reviews, I promise!** 


	5. Thoughts of Acceptance

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update.~~Shakes her fist at her boyfriend~~ Here's chapter five. PLEASE review!!!**  
  
Harry turned sharply away from Draco, trying deperately to avoid his gaze. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't lie. He didn't love Draco ; two days ago, he hated him. Everything was moving too fast. Harry asked himself what he would want to hear if he were in Draco's position, and came to the conclusion he would want the truth.  
  
"I like you a lot, Draco," he said, not looking at the tall Slytherin. He could feel Draco's gaze burning into the side of his face, but didn't dare turn and look at him. Though Harry wasn't looking at him, he knew Draco was about to cry.  
  
"It's all right, Harry," Draco replied softly. "I know you don't love me, I don't expect you to just yet. I've been hiding my feelings for you for a very long time, though. I've tried so hard to keep myself from loving you."  
  
Harry turned now and looked into his eyes.He was confused to see that Draco had a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Just as long as you don't push me away," Draco laughed.  
  
"Never." Harry said as he moved back to where he had been before - in Draco's arms - and then kissing him.  
  
"Dance with me, Draco Malfoy," Harry said playfully, grabbing Draco's hands and pulling their bodies closer together. Draco laughed as their noses touched and Harry began grinding against him slowly.  
  
"This isn't dancing, love," he said with a big grin, "this is vertical grinding."  
  
"And?" Harry asked as he grinded harder.  
  
Draco groaned to himself, and laughed when Harry flicked his tongue against his cheek.  
  
"Harry?" he asked after a few moments. "When we go back to school, are you going to hide from me?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well," Draco said timidly, "people might say things about us. You know as well as I do we'd never be accepted in the wizarding world."  
  
The truth was, Harry had never thought about the prospect of gays in the wizarding world. He had known a few gay people before he came to Hogwarts, though, and they had all been great people. Harry found himself wondering what certain people in his life would say if they knew he were here, holding Draco Malfoy, and looking at him as best he could through his eye that had been hit.  
  
Uncle Vernon's voice came into his mind: " Figures, boy! You always were the disgusting kind of child who is too stupid to figure out that this is wrong!"  
  
Ron's came next: "Harry, what are you thinking?! Malfoy? It's a trick, he's just waiting to get your back turned and then BANG, he'll curse you. Malfoy can't be trusted, Harry, you know that!"  
  
Hermione's upset whisper: "Harry, what's wrong with you? It's Malfoy. You have too many things you should be worrying about without sleeping in the Malfoy Manor."  
  
His cousin Dudley's amused giggle came next: "Of course you're gay, what girl would touch YOU?"  
  
"Harry?" Draco's voice called Harry back into the present.  
  
"Draco," he said, "I don't care what they say, I'd never be ashamed of you."  
  
Draco kissed him softly on the lips, and they headed back toward the Manor, hand in hand.  
  
**MEANWHILE, NEAR LITTLE HANGLETON**  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How has your summer been going? Mine's been fine. I'm writing you because I don't know who else to write, if I'm to be honest. Yesterday, my cousin and I were in Diagon Alley, and as we were walking by that turn off into Knockturn Alley, we saw something that's been bothering me. Draco Malfoy was carrying Harry into some store, and it looked like Harry was unconscious or something. I don't know where Malfoy took him, but I'm sure something's up. Make sure Harry's okay, will you?  
  
Write back, Pervati Patil.  
  
Ron Weasley dropped the letter to the floor in shock. "Ron? What is it?" his sister asked. "Ron?" 


	6. Trust

**I am not JKR, a rep from Warner Bro., Steve Kloves, Chris Columbus, Alphonso Cuaron, Mike Newell, or anyone else affiliated with Harry Potter. I'm just obsessed. This story is no indication to the sexuality or sexual behaviors/lifestyles of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Dan Radclliffe, or Tom Felton. Thanks for reading my story, guys! It may take me awhile to update, but I'll keep writing, I promise! P.S.: Please review, I live for reviews.**  
  
Harry Potter woke up early, just as the sun was rising. He looked around the fuzzy room, fumbling on the nightstand for his glasses. He put them on and glanced around the room again. Even with all the sunlight that was flooding into the room from the window above the bed, the entire room was still black. Harry moved to sit up, but suddenly gained full feeling of his left arm and realized it had been asleep, and now had a painful tingling. Harry looked to his left and saw his tingling arm underneath a sleeping Draco Malfoy, holding him close. Not wanting to wake him, Harry tried to slowly slide his arm away. Draco stirred, his eyes opening slightly to look up at Harry dreamily. Harry bent his head down and kissed Draco's forehead.  
  
"Sorry, love," he said softly.  
  
Draco sighed sleepily and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Harry threw the blanket off of himself and snuggled it against Draco. He was suddenly confused when he looked down to see himself wearing nothing but red and gold striped boxers. Harry mentally ran through the previous night. He and Draco had come back into the Manor, played Wizards Chess, and ate dinner by the fire. When his memory had reassured Harry that he hadn't done anything too adult and rash, he laughed to himself and stood up, looking for his clothes. He got down on the floor to look under the bed, and he couldn't help but imagine Draco naked, breathing heavily and sweating as he called Harry's name. Harry smiled broadly and got back up to his feet. He climbed back onto the bed and gently nudged Draco, who turned sharply to face him, his eyes fluttering open.   
  
"Haven't seen my clothes, have you, sexy?"  
  
Draco smiled sleepily and mumbled, "You can get some clean ones out of my dresser, pick whatever you want."  
  
"Know what I want?" Harry asked with a grin.  
  
"What, love?" Draco flipped onto his back.  
  
"A good morning kiss."  
  
Draco pulled his left hand out from under the blankets and hooked it around the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down closer and kissing him softly, then deeper. Harry moaned softly before he pulled away.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, go back to sleep."  
  
Harry got off the bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe. He suddenly noticed a door next to him that was cracked open, and peeked inside. It was too dark for him to see anything, and he fumbled around on the wall for a lightswitch. The light came on suddenly and Harry looked around the room. It was probably the biggest closet he had ever seen - shelves holding more clothes than anyone could ever need covered the walls, and hundreds of pairs of black shoes sat underneath them. Harry laughed to himself at the overwhelming absence of color. It's not as if he expected Draco to walk around in lime green and Barbie pink, but he'd never seen so many black clothes in his life. He suspected Dracula's wardrobe would be strikingly similar.  
  
Reaching for the first of everything he could reach, he took the clothes into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Feeling the warm water run over his body, Harry thought about Draco. He thought about the first time they had met, in Diagon Alley six years ago. He thought about all the fights they had gotten into. Harry found himself wondering why he had hated Draco in the first place, and decided it was because Draco had hated him, or so he thought.   
  
Harry put Draco's clothes on, walking back out the door as he pulled a tight black shirt on. He was adjusting his belt when he felt eyes on him, and he looked up to Draco staring at him with a grin on his face.  
  
"You look like a Slytherin," he said with a giggle.  
  
"No one wears black but Slytherins?" Harry asked as he looked up at Draco.  
  
"You might want to pull your pants up a little if you're trying not to be a Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked down and saw the bit of green and silver boxers sticking up above his waistband. Smiling to himself, he pulled his pants up further and walked over to the bed. He held out his hands to Draco.  
  
"Come on, up."  
  
"No way, too early!" Draco pulled the blankets back up over his head.  
  
"Okay,"Harry said,"I'll just go over here and be naked then."  
  
Draco peeked up over the blankets and saw Harry knelt right next to the bed looking at him.  
  
"Hey!" he said in disappointment.  
  
Harry giggled and kissed him on his nose, then stood up, hearing a tapping noise.  
  
"What's that noise?" he asked.  
  
"Owl," Draco said as he buried his head into the pillow. "open the window."  
  
Harry stood up onto the bed and opened the window, and a tiny bird fluttered into the room, circling wildly and making more noise than anyone could handle first thing in the morning. Draco was so startled from the high-pitched noise that he jumped and tumbled off the bed, taking the blankets with him. A smile immediately came to Harry's face as he said happily, "Pig!"  
  
"What?" Draco asked as he appeared above the side of the bed, covering his ears with a pillow wrapped around his head.  
  
"It's Ron's owl!" Harry jumped off the bed and held up his hand for Pig, who gleefully fluttered down onto Harry's wrist.  
  
As he untied the letter from Pig's foot, Harry began to panick. Why was Ron sending a letter to the Malfoy Manor? Did someone know he was here? Once the letter had been taken off, Pig drifted across the room and landed on the top of the fireplace mantel, finally ceasing to squeak.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Draco as he fumbled back onto the bed sleepily.  
  
Harry read Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
"Harry,  
  
What. The. Hell. Pervati said she saw Malfoy carrying you, that you were unconscious. What's going on? Where are you? Are you at the Manor? What has Malfoy done to you? Are you all right? Hermione and Mum have panicked.The entire Order is on their way to the Malfoy Manor.Whatever you do, don't trust any of the Malfoys. Dumbledore says Malfoy'll be angry you put his father in Azkaban, he's going to try to hurt you. Don't trust him! Just hold out until the Order gets there and write me back (if you can).  
  
..Ron"  
  
Harry began to shake. The Order was coming? Does Ron know something he doesn't about Draco? Ron must be mistaken about him...right?  
  
"Harry? What's it say?"   
  
Harry spun around to face Draco, clutching the letter to his chest so he couldn't see what it said. He was panicking., What was he thinking, trusting Draco?! He thoughts began to race.   
  
"Look at him," Harry thought to himself. "Just waiting, plotting carefully the perfect moment to annihilate me.Loves me my ass. He's just waiting for the perfect moment, and then...BANG!"  
  
The bang wasn't only in Harry's thoughts, but on the bedroom door as well. He reached into his pocket to find his wand missing. He nearly fainted with panic, looking around the room frantically for something to protect himself.  
  
"No breakfast yet." Draco said, and Harry heard footesteps retreat from the door as a house-elf went back down the stairs.  
  
Draco got out of bed and crossed the room to Harry. "You know," he said, "I really like spending time with you, Harry.I've been waiting for a long time to be alone with you."  
  
Sweat broke out on Harry's face. He glanced around the room again, and finally saw his wand sitting on the nightstand not more than five feet away. Harry grabbed it quickly and pointed it in Draco's face.  
  
"Don't come closer!" he yelled, trying to think quickly.  
  
Draco jumped back. "Harry," he said, "what's going on? You act surprised. You know how I feel about you."  
  
Harry mentally punched himself for being so stupid as to trust a Malfoy. "I told you," he said louder, "don't come any closer! I'll curse you, Draco Malfoy, I swear it."  
  
Draco backed up slowly until he was against the bedpost. Harry had his wand so close to Draco's face it was almost touching his nose. "What do I do?" he thought to himself. "Should I just hold him like this until the Order gets here? Should I run?"   
  
His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, but Harry knew he couldn't bring himself to curse Draco. He wanted to believe that Draco had changed, and that he really did love him. But who could ever believe a no good, Slytherin prefect...let alone a Malfoy? 


	7. Insects, Inquiries, and Intruders

"Harry, just...put it down, we can talk, okay?" Draco was confused. Why was Harry acting this way?   
  
Harry's mind was racing. It's not that he was basing his opinions on that of Ron's, but he was worried Ron knew something he didn't. Suddenly, he was completely torn. He didn't care if Ron approved or not. So why was he lashing out this way? Confused and hurt deeply by the look of fear on Draco's face, Harry lowered his wand. Draco looked slightly relieved, and stepped a little closer to Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, and Harry handed him Ron's letter.  
  
Draco read it quickly, and a look of deep despair came across his face. "Harry..." he said slowly, looking up into his eyes, "why would you..." He couldn't find the right words. "Weasley doesn't even know me, why would you base your opinion of me on his?"  
  
Harry suddenly realized how stupid he had been to panick. "It's not that," he said somewhat untruthfully. "The Order's coming, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Harry felt like scum. He had never been the type to trust other people's judgement over his own. Draco had taken him from the street in his darkest hour. He had brought him to his home, and taken care of him. In the past few days, Draco had shared with him his deepest, darkest secrets. Draco loved him...how could he act this way to someone who loved him?  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just...I'm not used to this. I mean, people have been taking care of me since I was eleven, they've treated me like I was made of glass. After everything I've lost...I just assumed I would never have anything again. It kind of scared me."  
  
"It's all right," Draco said. "It kind of scared me, too. All my life, I was taught to hate you, it was programmed into my head. I never really hated you, I just kind of felt like I had to pretend to. You've never really done anything bad to me, Harry."  
  
"I sent your father away."  
  
Draco laughed softly. "I said you've never done anything bad."  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's all right," Draco said comfortingly, walking closer to Harry. "What's this Order?"  
  
"Order of the Phoenix, it's to stop Voldemort from gathering followers. They watch me like a hawk."  
  
"Who's in it?"  
  
"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, the Weasleys, Lupin, Moody...lots of people."  
  
"Professor Snape? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunitely."  
  
"Well, are they ALL coming?"  
  
"I don't know, I better write Ron back. What should I say? Maybe I should just tell him it was a mistake, that it wasn't me and I'm fine - so he doesn't worry. Or I could tell him the truth, that I'm here by my own free will and I'm safe."  
  
They decided the second option was a better one; Dumbledore would know the truth either way. After scribbling a note reassuring Ron he wasn't being held captive against his will, Harry tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg and stroked her feathers before sending her off. As Draco was getting dressed, Harry noticed a curiously quiet bumblebee sitting on the window sill, staring at him. He got the odd feeling that someone was watching him, and he shivered deeply. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding downstairs, and Harry and Draco both spun around to look at each other. Harry heard a tiny popping noise behind him, and turned around to see that the bumblebee was gone. He then heard another loud bang downstairs.Harry ran over to the bedroom door and slowly, quietly opened it a crack. He felt Draco behind him, with his hand on Harry's shoulder. He bent down next to Harry until their faces were side by side.   
  
"What is it, what can you see?" Draco whispered.  
  
"I don't see anything." The house was eerily quiet. Suddenly, a big, round green eye was staring back at Harry from inches away. He jumped back, nearly trampling Draco, both of them pulling their wands out quickly. The door didn't open.   
  
Draco stepped slowly forward, and when he reached the door he paused, then quickly reached out and flung the door open. Harry instictively leaned back, then relaxed as a tiny house-elf scurried into the room and shut the door quickly behind it. It was obviously terrified.  
  
"Silvy!" Draco whispered raspily.   
  
Harry approached the shaking elf. "What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Someone..." the house-elf was shaking so badly she was stammering, glancing from Draco to Harry and back again. "Someone...they is here....they is here, Sir...."  
  
"Silvy," whispered Draco, approaching the house-elf and kneeling down to speak to her. "Someone's here?"  
  
She nodded her head so violently her ears flapped against her head.  
  
"Who?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Silvy does not know them," she said quietly, then looked up at Harry and began to shake ever more. "They is here for Harry Potter."  
  
"What did they say? What are they doing?" Harry knelt next to Silvy as well.  
  
"They is looking, Sir. They did not see Silvy."  
  
Another loud noise came from downstairs.   
  
"What do we do?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
Draco stared at Harry for a moment, then grabbed his hand. "Come on," he said, and pulled Harry back up with him, heading for the door and out into the hallway.  
  
"Draco, what..." Harry began as Draco led him down the stairs. He wasn't ashamed of being with Draco, but he hadn't planned on revealing his sexuality so suddenly.   
  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dumbledore and Lupin appeared around the corner. All four of them froze on the spot. Harry and Draco didn't know what to say, so they just stood there, holding hands, until Dumbledore broke the silence with a smile.  
  
"I'm okay," Harry stammered. "I want to be here."  
  
Lupin looked somewhat confused, then smiled. "You two are happy together, eh?"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"I think it's wonderful," Lupin said to Harry's surprise. He then looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling and staring at him. His knowing gaze reminded Harry of the bumblebee he had seen earlier who seemed to be watching him.  
  
"If that is what you wish," Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco both smiled shyly. Suddenly, Harry got the feeling as if everything was going to be all right from now on.  
  
**Okay, guys, I know some of you were confused with the last chapter, so hopefully I kind of made it better.We all know Harry is a very angry, confused person. Also, I touched on the Bumblebee issue in this chapter. My personal belief is that Dumbledore has the ability to transfigure himself into the form of a bumblebee. I sent Lupin and Dumbeldore to the Mansion because I believe Dumbledore watches Harry while in his Animagus form, and I also believe Lupin is not really R.J. Lupin. Anyhoot, please review! And lemme know where you guys stand on the bumblebee thing, and the Lupin/James thing. Thanks everyone!** 


	8. This Is It

**Okay everyone, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. If you have any suggestions, you know what to do. Thanks again!**  
  
When Harry and Draco had retreated back up to the bedroom, Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, losing himself in deep thought. He didn't really love Draco yet...or did he? No one had ever made him this happy before.   
  
"Harry?" Draco could tell something was on his mind.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked up.  
  
"Everything all right, love?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He was torn; half of him was happier than he had ever been. The other half was still a troubled, confused young man. Draco could sense the conflict in Harry's mind. He sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Talk to me," he said softly. "Tell me everything, Harry. I want to know everything. I want you to tell me things you've never told anyone else. I want you to be able to trust me."  
  
"I do trust you," Harry said, looking up into Draco's eyes so he would know he wasn't lying. He thought about Ron and Hermione. He had always confided in them, but there was still so much he left unsaid. Harry decided what he wanted more than anything was someone who would listen - not recommend a book, not worry, just listen. He found himself let go of all his inhibitions.  
  
"Everyone thinks I have this glamorous life," he began, just letting the words pour from his mouth before he thought about them. "They all just assume I sit around thinking, 'How can I save the world next time? How can I make myself more famous?' They don't realize...I'd give anything to not be famous. This scar...it's not what everyone sees it as. They all look at it and think it's a mark of courage and bravery and power. But it isn't, it's completely ruined my life. I never wanted to be famous. I never wanted to be a hero. All I ever wanted was to be loved and accepted for being HARRY...not for being the Boy Who Lived."  
  
Harry was suddenly very aware that he had just rambled on almost endlessly. Despite his shame for bearing his soul to another person, he couldn't stop.  
  
"No one knows what it's like. I don't want sympathy, and I don't want everyone watching me all the time. I want...." he couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what he wanted, so he just kept talking. "I want to be in love. I want to be admired by someone for being simply myself. I want to feel....I want forever."  
  
He looked up at Draco, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He couldn't believe he had just shared all that with someone.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked gently. "Do you think you could ever love me?"  
  
"I'm not sure I don't love you."  
  
There was a moment's silence before Draco finally got the nerve to say what he was thinking. "I want me."  
  
Harry stared at him blankly. "Um -"  
  
"No," Draco said quickly. "I mean...I want it to be me." He interlocked his fingers with Harry's. "I want to see forever with you."  
  
Harry smiled dreamily, although he knew a smile was an understatement. His entire body, mind, and soul were floating on air. He wasn't sure what love felt like, but he was sure this had to be it. He was concerned that everything was happening too fast. But Harry suddenly realized he had been in love with Draco for a very long time - he had just refused to admit it to himself.   
  
"I had to hate you," he spat out. "I had to hate you, or else I would have fallen for you."  
  
Draco hooked his finger under Harry's chin and pulled him into a kiss. The same thought crossed both of their minds at once: "I wish I could stay in this moment forever." Harry didn't see how this feeling could get any stronger, and he knew it must be love.  
  
"Draco," Harry broke their kiss. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
Harry felt a lump in his throat so big he was afraid he would suffocate. 'Just say it,' he though to himself.  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
The air was so full of emotions is was almost as if Harry could feel Draco's heart swell.  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter." There was a minute's silence before Draco continued. "I hope you know I'm not saying that to get you into bed."  
  
"Shame," Harry said. "It would work." He kissed Draco again.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
Draco laid back on the bed, holding his arm out to make a place for Harry to snuggle up against him. Draco put his arm arouns Harry's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "Fancy a nap?" he asked. Harry sighed in agreement.  
  
As Harry drifted off to sleep in his arms, Draco smiled as his mind slowed down. 'So this is it,' he thought to himself. 'This is what love feels like. It's nice. Really nice. I'm so lucky to have him.' Harry stirred slightly, then got still, and Draco knew he had fallen asleep. 'Harry loves me. Harry James Potter is asleep in my arms. I've waited so long for this moment - for this feeling.' Draco wondered how many gay people there were in the Muggle world - he knew there were hardly any in the wizarding world. He wondered if he and Harry would ever be allowed to marry, and what the situation would be like. Would he become Draco Potter, or would it be Harry Malfoy? Suddenly his thoughts centered on his father. If Lucius ever got out of Azkaban, he would have Harry killed. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and promised himself he would never let anyone - his father, Lord Voldemort, the Dursleys, or anyone else - ever hurt Harry again. 


	9. Irresistable

**Hey people. Well, this is chapter nine. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do - it doesn't seem like anyone's reading them anymore. So if you are reading my story, PLEASE review and let me know. Here it is - the good stuff, the chapter I've been waiting to write, the one that will make my boyfriend vomit. Here, my friends, is chapter nine. Oh yeah, and I'm not JKR or Steve Kloves, yada yada yada.**  
  
Harry woke before Draco did, and felt himself being held. He lay there for a few minutes without moving, thinking about the events of the night before. He had told Draco that he loved him. At first, he had been afraid to say the words - he had never been in love before. The closest he had ever come to true love was Cho, and she was more schoolboy infatuation than real love. Harry wasn't sure if he could ever love a girl, or if it mattered to him anyway. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen between him and Draco, but he knew he wanted to be with him - that now he felt as though his life had been incomplete. Harry had always thought the idea of love was extremely overrated and overappreciated. He thought of Ron and Hermione, and laughed to himself silently. He would be damned if the two of them didn't have ten redheaded, bossy kids by the time they were thirty. For years, he had thought, and still thought, that Ron and Hermione were being silly in hiding their feelings for each other. What were they afraid of? Suddenly, Harry realized he was criticizing his best friends for doing the exact thing he himself had been doing for years. He had been hiding his feelings for Draco. But, he thought with a smile, he didn't have to hide them anymore.  
  
Draco felt Harry stir, lifting his head from Draco's chest. As Harry sat up slowly, Draco's eyes fluttered open. The blurry outline of Harry came into view just as he heard a faint squeaking noise. The noise got louder, and Harry stood up. The confusion that comes with being half-awake kept Draco from registering what the noise what, but Harry seemed to know. It became even louder, and Draco realized he had heard it once before.  
  
"Is that bloody bird going to wake me up every day?!" he said as he put a pillow over his face.   
  
Pigwidgeon flew quickly through the window and, as usual, began doing victory laps around the room. After she was satisfied with herself, she landed on Harry's shoulder and held out her leg. Harry untied two letters and sat on the bed as Pig fluttered over to the mantel and perched atop it, beaming with pride. Harry was beginning to hate that owl.  
  
'Harry,  
  
I'm not so sure what to say. You're with Malfoy, by your own free will? And what's with the "P.S.: I'm gay"? You and Malfoy aren't together, are you? Well, if you are, (and I have a feeling you are), I'll support you one hundred percent. I trust your judgement, mate.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. True, he had ended his letter to Ron with "P.S.: I'm gay." At the time, he had been in a hurry and it seemed like a perfectly suitable thing to do, but now it was somewhat humourous. Regardless, Harry was very glad to hear that Ron supported him. He reached for the other letter and read it:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Ron's told me what's happened. I can't believe you're with Draco Malfoy. How could you be so stupid?I hope you're not really gay, and it's just a phase you're going through. You're not the type of person to sink to that level, anyway. You could have any girl you want. Why would you settle for a guy, let alone Malfoy? If this is a joke, it's not funny, Harry. If it's not a joke...he must have you under a control spell of some sort. I can't believe you would stoop this low, it's just sick.  
  
Hermione"  
  
He read the letter three times, making sure it was actually Hermione's handwriting. Harry was deeply confused. Ron was okay with him being gay, and Hermione wasn't? Harry didn't know whether he should be angry, hurt, or both. Draco's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"What's Weasley got to say this time?"  
  
"Ron..."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione had always supported him, even when he had made stupid decisions. He had figured she would be much more accepting; after all, she was Muggle-born, and gays were everywhere in the Muggle world. Draco could sense something was wrong by the look on Harry's face.  
  
"What is it, love?" he said, sitting up.  
  
"N-Nothing." Harry stammered, folding the pieces of parchment back up. "Ron...Ron thinks it's great. We have his support."   
  
"But?"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said after a small pause. "Hermione..."   
  
Harry really couldn't think of what to say. He didn't want to show the letter to him; Draco didn't need another reason to hate Hermione.   
  
"She's always supported me in everything," he said through the beginnings of tears. "Why would she be so cold?"  
  
Draco put two and two together and figured out Hermione didn't exactly approve of their relationship. He couldn't care less, but he knew Hermione's acceptance was important to Harry, and watching Harry cry hurt him deeply. He reached out his arms, and Harry climbed onto the bed and into Draco's embrace. Draco laid them back, both laying on their sides and facing each other. Harry buried his face into Draco's shoulder and let himself cry. He realized he had very seldom cried in front of another person. He thought he might have in front of Dumbledore the night Sirius died, and perhaps in front of Ron and Hermione once. Harry remembered crying in front of his Aunt Petunia when he was about nine years old, and that she had hugged him for the first - and only time - in his life. That was a special moment to Harry - it reminded him why he favored his aunt over his uncle, and that although she was often cruel, she did have a humane heart.  
  
"If she doesn't accept you for who you are, that's her own problem," Draco said. He was furious with Hermione for upsetting Harry. It wasn't the first time he had been angry with her, but he couldn't think of a time he had ever hated her more.  
  
Harry realized he was being silly - so what if she had told him off? She would probably come around eventually anyway, once she realized his feelings were relevent. And even if she didn't...Draco was right, it was her problem. He was suddenly very grateful to Draco for everything he had done - taking him out of harm's way, cleaning his wounds with such a gently touch, giving him this unbelievable feeling of love and acceptance. He looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"What is it, love?" Draco whispered as he smoothed back the hair from Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very adult, in a sexual kind of way. He found himself looking, not at Draco's eyes, but as his lips. "He's got gorgeous lips," he thought to himself. "They'd look even better wrapped around my - "  
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Huh? Oh. Umm...." He wanted to beg Draco to take him, but instead he decided he could probably say those words in a better way.  
  
"Draco, love..." he began, "do you think we're ready to, um...take-this-to-the-next-level?" Harry spat out the last few words very quickly, then looked back up at Draco, who was now smirking evilishly.  
  
"And what do you mean by that, Mr.Shy Stuff?"  
  
Harry abandoned all inhibitions - he didn't want Draco to think of his as shy. "I want to feel you inside me."  
  
The words had an instant piercing effect on Draco, and he stirred uncomfortably. He had never been so turned on by simple words.  
  
"Harry..." Draco whispered, " ...are you a virgin?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, trying very, very hard not to be too shy or show his nervousness.  
  
"Me too," Draco said quietly. "although for a long time I've dreamt about you changing that."  
  
Harry felt the same instantaneous rising Draco had felt, and he kissed him deeply. The next minute was a blur, and Harry quickly found himself in nothing but Slytherin boxers, with Draco on top of him, pinning him down. Draco had shed his clothing as well, save for his boxers. He was kissing and licking Harry's neck, and Harry couldn't stop himself from moaning deeply. He had never been so hard in his life, and they had just started. It was amazing what Draco did to him - just kissing his neck was almost enough to finish him off. Harry felt all his shyness float away as he reached down and stuck his hand into Draco's boxers, grabbing the hardness that had developed there and stroking it slowly. Draco grunted and bit Harry's nipple, and Harry froze. He had never considered his nipple to be a sexual area, but feeling Draco bite it was the hottest thing he had ever felt - he let out a deep groan and began stroking faster.   
  
Draco reached beneath him and started stroking Harry in the same way, his thoughts racing. He had never been touched there before, and he was shocked to discover how good it felt when Harry touched it. He rubbed faster, and Harry moaned louder. Draco didn't know how much more he could stand - Harry was stroking him faster now, and hearing him moan like that definitely didn't help. He lowered his head to kiss him, then kissed his neck again, which was more than Harry could handle. He moaned Draco's name loudly, and that was it. Draco was overswept by an urge unlike any he had ever felt before. He kissed Harry quickly again, then backed off him and pulled him onto his hands and knees. Draco reached onto the floor for his pants, and got his wand from the pocket. He muttered a spell Harry had never heard before, but he guessed it was for lubrication. Harry suddenly felt vulnerable and scared.  
  
"Draco - "  
  
"I'll be easy, love, I promise." he was so incredibly turned on by the way Harry was saying his name. He put the tip of his shaft against Harry. "Can I?"  
  
"I'm scared," Harry admitted after a short pause.  
  
Draco rubbed his palms against Harry's hips reassuringly. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."  
  
"I want to," he said, "so bad."  
  
"I'll be easy, love, I promise." Draco repeated. "If you want me to stop, just tell me."  
  
Harry bit his lip. He really did want to do this, but didn't quite know what to expect. The voice inside his head reassured him that Draco didn't have any more experiencethan he did, and that he could trust him. Putting his hands on Harry's hips, Draco began to push forward slowly, and heard Harry gasp and hiss through griited teeth. He stopped for a moment, letting Harry adjust. He was glad Harry couldn't see his face - he was trying desperately to keep from exploding right then and there. He couldn't believe how amazingly good it felt. He wanted to slam the rest of the way in and go wild, thrusting madly and as hard as he could, but his love for Harry stopped him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said shakingly, "yeah I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco could see that his entire body was trembling, and he was afraid Harry was only going along to please him.  
  
"It hurts," Harry said.  
  
"I can stop, love."  
  
"No, don't. Keep going,"  
  
Too turned on to argue, Draco pushed futher in, until he was completely buried inside, then he waited again. Harry reached down and began feverishly rubbing his shaft, and that sight sent Draco over the edge. He grabbed ightly onto Harry's hips and began thrusting, slowly at first. He couldn't help but groan deeply at the feel of it, and Harry began moaning softly in rhythm to the thrusting. Draco quickly picked up speed, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes as he moaned louder, sweat breaking out on his forehead. Harry let out a deep groan, and Draco looked down to see Harry coming. He was very aware that he had never been so hard or so turned on in his life. He heard Harry moan - almost scream - his name, and he began slamming into him violently. It was only seconds later that he exploded, shuddering deeply and keeping his eyes tightly shut as he moaned loudly.  
  
He pulled out, trying in vain to catch his breath. They were both covered in sweat, and both shaking. Harry turned over onto his back and Draco climbed on top of him, kissing him softly. As bad as Draco was shaking, Harry was even more. Draco softly wiped the sweat from Harry's forehead, trying to calm him.  
  
"Shhh," he said reassuringly, "you're okay, baby. You're okay, I'm here."   
  
Kissing him again, Draco was deeply satisfied. Harry quickly stopped shaking with Draco's encouragement, and leaned up to kiss him.   
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
Draco's heart melted once again, as it did every time Harry spoke. "I love you too, Harry." 


	10. Departure from the Mansion

**People are reading my story! Whoop whoop! Well, I've decided to keep writing, considering I still have an audience. If any of you have any kudos, comments, or constructive critisism, feel free to leave me a note. Thanks everyone!**  
  
Draco and Harry spent nearly the entire night making love, and generally being in love. By the time Harry woke up the next day, his entire body was sore in a weird kind of way. Feeling around on the end table for his glasses, Harry put them on and gazed sleepily around the room. Draco's spot next to him on the bed was empty. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Harry rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. He didn't see Draco, but the closet door was closed. He didn't really want to get dressed just yet - he was still wearing Draco's boxers and t-shirt from the night before, and it was a very romantic feeling. Harry yawned deeply, and called for Draco. He heard no response.  
  
"Draco love?" he called again. Nothing.  
  
Harry crossed the room to the closet door, a look of concern on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. He knocked on the door, and called Draco's name again. Harry heard a low, miserable moan.  
  
"Draco? Are you all right?" There was silence for a moment, then another low moan of pain. Harry turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked, trying to hide his overwhelming concern. There was no response, so Harry pushed the door open the rest of the way.  
  
He immediately saw Draco laying on the floor, curled into a little ball, much like Harry had been when Draco had found him in Knockturn Alley. Rushing over and kneeling next to him, Harry turned Draco over to look at his face. He was holding his stomach and there were tears in his eyes. Harry heard a small popping noise as someone nearby disapparated. He spun around, but saw no one.   
  
"Draco," he whispered desperately, "what is it? Who was here? What did they do to you?"  
  
Instead of answering Harry's steady stream of questions, Draco pulled himself onto his feet and stumbled away from him and out of the closet. Harry, confused and jumping to his feet, followed him.   
  
"Who was here?" he asked again, somewhat annoyed.  
  
Draco stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door in Harry's face. Harry was torn between confusion, anger, and concern. He turned the bathroom doorknob, only to discover it was locked. He banged on the door, now becoming annoyed.  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" he asked, realizing he sounded a bit madder than he intended to. Still, no answer came for a moment. Then, in a voice bordering on silence, Draco whispered through the door.  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Harry stared at the jet black door and thought briefly about kicking it down. He felt unbelievably helpeless. "Why does it seem like everything always happens to me?" he thought to himself. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke - he didn't want to come off to Draco as angry as he really was.  
  
"Draco?" he asked calmly and slowly.  
  
"I'm fine!" he answered back, not really yelling, but more of a forced reassurance.  
  
"No you're not," Harry said, "let me in, please. Whatever it is, let me help." There was silence again. "Who was here?" Harry tried again.  
  
"No one. I told you, I'm fine. I'm just getting dressed."  
  
Even though it was early in the morning, Harry knew when he had seen Draco in the closet only moments before, he had been fully dressed.   
  
"You are not," he said, trying desperately not to yell. "Just let me help you, the way you helped me."  
  
There was a moment's silence, and then Harry heard the small click as Draco unlocked the door, but didn't open it. He waited for a second, then pushed the door open and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Draco was sitting on the floor, sort of hugging his knees into his chest. Harry knelt onto the floor next to Draco and brushed his thumb against the softness of Draco's cheek. Draco kept looking down, almost refusing to look Harry in the face.  
  
"Who was here, love?" Harry asked quietly, trying desperately to show Draco that he was on his side.  
  
"Mother came home." Draco said.   
  
Suddenly, realization came to Harry's face. Draco had probably awoken before him, and Narcissa had more than likely saw Harry asleep in Draco's bed. He was guessing she had hit him or cursed him in some way. It was quite obvious that Draco didn't want to talk any more, but Harry had one more question.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me in?"  
  
Still not looking up, Draco replied, "I didn't want you to see me."  
  
Harry felt terrible. "Why?" he asked gently, hooking his finger under Draco's chin and forcing him to look up. Draco still wouldn't look Harry in the eye, and he seemed to be trying desperately not to cry.  
  
"Just didn't." he said. "It's stupid anyway," he continued after a short pause, finally looking Harry in the face. He now had a determined, somewhat angry look on his face. "She's just horrible."  
  
Harry somehow knew how Draco felt - he had never been accepted by his family for who he was either. "Who needs her anyway?" Harry said with a slight grin. He was very relieved to see a similar grin on Draco's face.  
  
"Where's your mother?" he asked.  
  
"Downstairs," Draco said with a sniffle. "we better go. Do you have anywhere we can go?"   
  
A giant smile came across Harry's face, and a feeling of overwhelming happiness came over him. "I sure do," he said, and helped Draco to his feet. 


	11. Harry's Return

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taking so long to update, but as long as three's still reviews, I'll still update! Thanks everyone!  
  
Harry and Draco had stopped by the Three Broomsticks to pick up Harry's Hogwarts trunk, and headed off for their destination. Finally arriving, they heaved their trunks onto the doorstep, and Harry rang the doorbell. Draco leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay? My family isn't exactly accepted in your crowd."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand, interlacing their fingers. "It's fine, love."  
  
The door opened, and the two of them looked up into Professor McGonagall's face, as a stunned look came across it.   
  
"Potter..."she began, "Malfoy?"  
  
Harry smiled and stepped inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place, leading Draco in quickly behind him. Kreacher came scurrying in from the kitchen, and a horrified look came across his face when he saw the two youths. Harry scowled down at the house-elf and spat, "Trunks, Kreacher, take them upstairs."  
  
Kreacher hurried past Harry, grumbling under his voice. He tried to lift the end of Harry's trunk, and finally got it off the ground, with much difficulty. Harry heard him grumbling something about 'too heavy'.  
  
"Would you rather join your friends?" Harry asked and pointed in the vague direction of where the house-elf heads hung on the wall. Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, Professor." he said, squeezing Draco's hand.   
  
"Well...hello, Mr. Potter," she replied, still somewhat stunned,"Mr. Malfoy." she said, nodding to Draco. She seemed to suddenly be aware that she was staring awkwardly, and sort of shook sense back into her face.  
  
"Professor, is it all right if Draco and I stay here for the rest of the summer?"  
  
There was so much confusion on her face, it seemed she may pass out. "Of course, of course," she stammered, once again trying to shake sense back into herself. "It's yours now, after all."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." he said.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a second, and Draco smiled sheepishly at McGonagall, squeezing Harry's hand tighter and leaned closer into him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so self-conscious. There was not one part of this scene that didn't make him want to disappear, except being next to Harry. Kreacher, who had been loyal to his parents, was now taking orders from Harry Potter. Although Draco didn't know exactly where they were or what this house was, he had cought what McGonagall had said about it being Harry's now. Up until then, he had thought Harry had brought them to McGonagall's house. But now, he just wanted to get somewhere private and ask Harry a million questions. Despite his reputation at Hogwarts, Draco was shy in unusual situations and insecure about himself in nearly every way. Draco's thoughts and the awkward silence was broken by a shril, excited, and somewhat nervous voice.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
Molly Weasley came running down the stairs, holding her arms out to Harry. When she reached him, she pulled him into a hug so tight he couldn't breathe. Then pulling away, and holding him by the shoulders in front of her, she began speaking a mile a minute.  
  
"So worried, I was! You nearly had us all in shambles! Haven't slept right in days!" She pulled him into another tight hug.   
  
"It's all right Mrs.Weasley, I'm fine." he said as she pulled away again.  
  
"Thank goodness for that," she said, straightening his collar. "Where has all the color gone from your clothes? You look so good in blue, you know."  
  
It was only then that Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Draco, standing next to Harry. Draco grabbed Harry's hand again, since their grip had been broken by Mrs. Weasley's enthousiasm, and also because the look on Mrs. Weasley's face made him quite insecure. Unlike McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw Draco, and that made him worry what she was really thinking. Turning to face him, she spoke in a low, soft voice.  
  
"Given up the Drak Mark, have you?" she had a smile on her face and seemed pleased. Draco nodded.  
  
"Fantastic!"   
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled Draco into a hug nearly as tight as Harry's. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.  
  
"Of course you're very welcome here as well, dear. I always knew there was something different about you from your parents. Never seemed as devoted to Dark Arts as they did." Draco stirred uncomfortably and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hungry?" Mrs.Weasley asked, glancing back and forth between the two young men.   
  
"Very," Harry replied, his mouth watering at the simple thought of Mrs.Weasley's food.  
  
"I'll whip up some warm food then, you look like you could use it."Smiling at them both one last time, she departed into the kitchen.  
  
McGonagall, looking somewhat less stunned and with the slightest grin on her face, looked at Harry and said, "Your old room's still here, Potter."  
  
"Thanks, Professor."  
  
"Mr. and Miss Weasley should be returning any time now."  
  
"Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked with excitement, and McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Wicked, thanks Professor," he said, "See you later."  
  
Draco mustered all his strength and muttered a "Bye." as Harry lead him up the stairs, smiling broadly. Harry lead Draco into the room he had stayed in the summer before, suddenly becoming a little downhearted. Last time he was here, he and Sirius had been able to speak whenever they wanted. He, Ron and Hermione, had all been on good terms with each other, and he was much happier in his life.   
  
Draco lay back on the bed, relieved to be alone with Harry. "Where are we? This is your house?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, trying not to show his feelings of loss. "Yeah, this is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius left it to me."  
  
"Oh." Draco seemed pleasantly surprised. "How come you don't live here?"   
  
"Long story," Harry said. "But," he continued, crawling onto the bed, on top of Draco, "I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday."  
  
"Tomorrow, right?" Draco said softly.  
  
Harry stared at hima dn furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, that was creepy. How'd you know my birthday?"  
  
"I read it in one of the Dark Arts books Father made me read."  
  
"Oh." Harry replied before he kissed his boyfriend. Draco kissed him back, then whispered, "I like it here."  
  
"You do? Why?"  
  
"Just do," Draco replied, and kissed Harry again.  
  
They were both just getting into their kiss, when the door opened. Harry jumped off Draco and was mortified to see Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway, the doorknob still clutched in her hand. Neither of them, however, was prepared for what came out of her mouth.  
  
"Wow, that was hot."  
  
Harry turned a bright pink and Draco, a deep purple.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny, if we put out a snuff film, I'll let you know." Harry said as he crossed the room to the door. "In the meantime, one word - KNOCK." Harry shut the door, and suddenly felt himself begin to giggle.   
  
"What's so funny?" Draco said. "I could cry!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Wonder where her boyfriend is."  
  
"Who's she dating?"  
  
"Dean Thomas. I'm surprised, they've been together a few months now. Usually Ginny goes through them quick."  
  
Harry looked around, finally noticing the two trunks that had been brought up. He opened his and took out some clothes.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower, love," he said. "Care to join me?"  
  
Draco grinned. "I think I may get some sleep, I'm dead tired."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, and crossed the room to kiss Draco. "Be back in a bit. I love you."  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too."  
  
Harry left, shutting the door behind him. Draco smiled and lay back on the bed again, closing his eyes, feeling complete contentment and peace, for possibly the first time in his life. 


	12. Unexpected Guest

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long to update. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Here's Chapter Twelve! And for those fans who are REALLY devoted to Rowlingistics, twelve is not just another number!  
  
Draco opened his eyes, pausing a moment to wait for the bluriness to fade. When the room came into perspective, Draco smiled to himself. Harry was asleep beside him, he remembered, and turned over to see him. Laying on his stomach, sprawled out on the bed, Harry was covered only up to his waist. As he breathed, he let out a quiet, content sound, his body rising and falling slowly. Draco matched his own rhythm of breathing to Harry's, feeling extremely connected to him. Harry shifted in his sleep, and the sheets were now covering barely enough. Draco's mind drifted back to the night before, when he and Harry had made love for hours, switching often so neither of them got worn out too quickly. Harry had made love to Draco for the first time, and if at all possible, Draco now felt that he loved Harry even more. As he watched him sleep, Draco smoothed Harry's messy black hair, and he stirred. Harry turned onto his left side, toward Draco. He knew the soft hand on his cheek was Draco's, and he smiled sleepily. He had been having some odd dream he could barely remember, but he suddenly didn't care. He was happy to be awake. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's lips, then licked his own.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," he said.  
  
Harry smiled with content and closed his eyes. "Morning love," he said as he began to yawn. He felt his stomach growl, and moaned, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry figure of Draco laying next to him, facing him only inches away. He was softly rubbing Harry's right side and hip. The touch of Draco's soft hand brought memory back into Harry's mind of the night before. He had never thought it was possible to have such intense feelings. There had been many times his head had felt as if it had been spinning, and he had seen colorful spots in the corners of his eyes. He suddenly remembered his discovery that Draco was extremely turned on by his own pain. He remembered the way Draco had moaned in ecstasy when he, Harry, had first entered him, and the way Draco had demanded Harry to move faster, thrust harder. He wanted to be handled roughly, and Harry was shocked to find that he enjoyed that situation has well. In fact, he had found that being in a dominate position over Draco had been so incredibly hot, he couldn't seem to stop and they had gone over and over again all night, Harry finally collapsing from the lack of strength he had been using to thrust as roughly as he could. It wasn't that he liked causing Draco pain, but the way his lover had nearly screamed his name in pleasure had taken away all inhibitions he had. He had also found that being in a power position made him feel more.... "manly", was the only word he could think of to describe it.   
  
As these thoughts ran through Harry's mind, his hunger seemed to suddenly vanish, and he opened his eyes. He saw Draco in front of him, looking back at him. Harry suddenly felt himself spring on top of Draco, before he even knew what his own body was doing. Feeling a surge come over him, he pinned Draco's arms down above his head and began kissing him deeply. At first, Draco seemed confused, but he quickly gave in, moaning as Harry kissed him. Harry was grateful they had both slept without clothes on, for now he had nothing in his way, and nothing to slow him down. He reached beneath himself and grabbed Draco's shaft in his fist. He began to stroke it feverishly, and he felt it harden quickly in his hand. Draco let out a loud, deep groan, trying in vain to thrust his hips upward. Harry kissed Draco's neck, and then scooted himself down Draco's body. He began licking and sucking, encouraged greatly by Draco's moans, which were getting louder and deeper by the second. He kept up his rhythm until he could feel the tension rising in Draco's body, and his legs began to shake. He then climbed off Draco and pulled him up, bending him over. Harry muttered the spell Draco had tought him the night before, and wasted no time in putting the tip of his own shaft against Draco. He pushed forward, forcing his way into Draco's body, hearing his lover's deep groan. Pushing further in, Harry grabbed onto his hips and began moving in and out, quickly building a strong rhythm. Hearing Draco's moans become more deperate, he thrusted faster and harder, feeling sweat break out on his forehead. He felt the familiar light-headed dizziness he had experienced the night before, and sped up even more. Draco let out a loud, deep groan, and Harry recognized it immediately - it was the sound his lover made when he came. It had an almost instantaneous effect on Harry, and he sped up, hearing himself moan loudly. His body began to shudder in the deep pleasure of the moment, and he quickly came, collapsing beside Draco and pulling his lover into his arms.  
  
Harry and Draco quickly fell back asleep, holding each other and breathing softly. When Harry next opened his eyes, it was his hunger that had woken him up. His glasses had been left on the nightstand the night before, and he reached over now to grab them, being careful not to disturb Draco, who was curled up into his chest. Harry put his glasses on and glanced at the clock. They had only slept for a couple more hours - it was nearing noon. Harry was suddenly aware of his good fortune this summer, for the most part. He never would have been allowed to sleep until noon at the Dursleys', and he could only imagine the look on his uncle's face were he to find another man in Harry's bed, naked and asleep. Smiling to himself, Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and gently pulled his arm out from underneath his sleeping body. Draco turned from his right side onto his back, never having really awoken. He kicked the blankets off of him and drifted back to sleep. Harry, grinning slightly at the sight of Draco barenaked in his bed, imagined Draco wouldn't want members of the Order to see him in his lack of clothing. Harry pulled a sheet across Draco's waist, just enough to cover a few choice body parts. Draco stirred at the movement, and Harry kissed his forehead before he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He found his boxer shorts laying on the floor and pulled them on, only seconds before hearing a loud popping sound in the closet.  
  
"Ouch, Fred, that was my foot!"  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake them up!"  
  
A smile broke across Harry's face. He was glad to see the Weasley twins hadn't been shunned by their mother for leaving Hogwarts early the year before to start their own joke shop. Harry had often wondered if Fred and George Weasley were smarter than they let on - after all, he had never known another wizard who was so good at making people laugh, or so talented at tricking them.   
  
"Do you see them?" The closet door opened a crack, and Harry could see a solitary eye looking out. When it cought sight of him, the door shut again.  
  
"It's Harry, he's seen us."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Where's Malfoy? Do you see him?"  
  
Harry got up from the bed and crossed the room, leaning against the wall next to the closet door. He heard it open again.  
  
"There he is," Harry was sure it was George who was speaking, but of course, he had never been too skilled at telling the two of them apart.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping?"  
  
"In Harry's bed," Harry said loudly, standing in front of the door, inches away from the solitary eye peeking out. The twins jumped back, opening the door.  
  
"Harry, mate! Is this your closet? Fancy that, Fred?"  
  
"We could have sworn it was ours - "  
  
"Look just like Ron's robes, they do." The two young men glanced around then to see the closet was empty, save for a few boxes sitting on the floor.  
  
"Sure you didn't apparate into my closet to spy on me and my boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's true then, is it?"  
  
"Goodbye, Fred, goodbye George." Harry shut the closet door, hearing two popping noises a second later as the twins disapparated.  
  
Harry glanced back at Draco, who hadn't stirred. He felt his stomach growl again, and realized he couldn't remember the last time he ate. Harry opened his trunk and took out some clothes, throwing them on quickly and shoving his wand in his pocket. He stood in front of the mirror, trying to tame his hair.  
  
"Haven't I told you, boy? That hair has a mind of its own," the mirror spoke back to him.  
  
"Yes I know," Harry replied.   
  
"Hair like your father," it sighed as Harry turned the doorknob quietly and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He immediately heard voices, talking rather loudly by the front door.   
  
"Bloody thing," a young man said, "third time this week it's got me. Wonder how Sirius ever tamed it, anyhow."  
  
"Honestly, Neville, it doesn't know its own strength."  
  
Bounding down the stairs with excitement, Harry called to the two voices he recognized.  
  
"Ginny! Neville!"  
  
The two Gryffindors glanced up to see Harry reach the bottom of the staircase.   
  
"Harry!" the said in unison. Ginny, pulling Harry into a close hug, had definitely matured since Harry had last seen her.  
  
The three of them headed into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was fixing lunch. Although there was no food on the table, it wasn't short on people. Scanning the faces before they noticed him, Harry recognized Moody, Lupin, McGonagall, Bill and Mr. Weasley, Neville's grandmother, Ron, Hermione, and then - no, it couldn't be.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, as he stared in shock at the person sitting at the far end of the wooden table. Moody was trying to give her a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, and she looked at it as if it would explode. Harry's mind raced.  
  
"No," he thought to himself, "it couldn't be her. It must be Tonks, she can change how she looks," and suddenly Harry noticed Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher standing in the corner talking. He was beginning to panic, just as Lupin looked up and saw him standing there, with a look of horror on his face as he stared at the woman.  
  
"Harry!" Lupin said, and everyone else glanced up. There was an uproar of "Hello"s, and "Nice to see you"s, but Harry couldn't concentrate on the greetings he was receiving.  
  
"Why is she here? Why is everyone letting her just sit there? Don't they know she's not on our side?! They must be under mind control or something. Why isn't anyone hexing her?" he thought, just before the woman smirked at him and opened her mouth.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "Aunt Petunia." he said quietly. 


	13. More Strange Discoveries

Hey guys! Welcome back to my twisted world. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for still reading! On another note, some of you may have seen this, but just in case...those of us who are huge into HP fanfic might enjoy this, or be angered by it. chuckles Check out the link below. Anyhoot, keep reviewing, please! I plan to write more as long as I know someone's reading it. Also, I have a few things to say about the new movie, so anyone wanna chat about it? IrishLestat123aol.com. Oh, and I don't own any of   
  
Harry stood in the kitchen in shock, staring at the mousy face of his only aunt. His mind raced, but he didn't quite know what to say, so he opened his mouth and just spoke his thoughts.  
  
"What the bloody hell is she doing here?"  
  
Everyone in the room who wasn't staring at him before sure was now. Mrs. Weasley had turned and was now looking at Harry as if he had just slapped everyone in the room. He wanted to ask if they had all gone mad, but decided perhaps it would be better to wait for some sort of explination. Professor McGonagall arose from her seat nearest to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder, leading him out of the room. She led him back to the stairway, then stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Much has happened since you've been on holiday, Mr. Potter," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, what?" Harry demanded, trying his best to keep his temper with the Deputy Headmistress. "Did the world turn to bloody HELL?"  
  
"Potter, please, calm yourself, there is much you don't know."  
  
"Well then please," Harry stormed, plopping down on the bottom stair, "enlighten me."  
  
McGonagall breathed out slowly, and began.  
  
"Mr.Potter, you left your aunt and uncle's home on Privet Drive on the 23rd of June. Today is the 30th of July. Much can happen in a month, and there are many things you do not yet know about your aunt."  
  
"Like what? What is there to know?" Harry demanded as he saw the faces of Ginny and Bill peak around the corner, jumping back out of view once Harry cought sight of them.  
  
"I'm sure you've realized by now your uncle isn't at all in tune with the wizarding world," she put her hand up when Harry opened his mouth to speak, "Your Aunt Petunia, however...well, there is much she knows. Much more than you have been told she knows. Harry, "she said softly,"your Aunt Petunia is a squib."  
  
Harry looked at McGonagall, staring back at him with not a trace of a smile on her face. He bursted into loud laughter, holding his hand across his stomach to steady himself. When he had finished laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, straightening his glasses. She was now scowling at him, and he tried desperately to read her expression.  
  
"No," he said, "seriously. My - my mother was from a Muggle family," Harry was now deeply confused. No one had ever asked about his family history, because everyone already knew it. The Potters were perhaps the most well-known magical family in Britain, especially Harry himself. Even so, everyone knew the story of his parents.  
  
"She has had a falling out with your uncle and has come to lend her knowledge of the inside of your parents' lives to the Order."  
  
"My aunt and uncle are getting divorced?" Harry was filled with excitement and confusion all at once.  
  
McGonagall didn't answer his question, but continued. "She's come to help, Mr.Potter."  
  
Harry's mind immediately went to the most important thing in his life. "What about Draco? Does she know about him?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. But I suggest you tell her before someone else lets it slip."  
  
"Tell her? Are you kidding? She'd kill me!"  
  
McGonagall let a smile seep through her scowl. "You never know, Potter." she said, and walked away, back into the kitchen. Harry sat back down on the bottom stair to think, when he heard a quiet, timid voice from behind him he recognized all too well.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He spun around, standing up quickly, and saw Draco standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked. He sounded worried and half-afraid, like a helpless child.  
  
"Nothing, love, it's all right." Harry began walking up the stairs toward his boyfriend.  
  
Draco cracked a small smile. He looked so sexy standing there in nothign but a pair of pajama pants. "Don't lie," he said, "I can always tell when you're lying."  
  
Harry reached Draco and kissed him softly and deeply, pulling him closer. They stood there, only inches apart. After only a second, they heard the front door open, and turned to see Hermione storming out, slamming the door behind her. Ron was standing in the kitchen doorway. He looked up at Harry and Draco, and Harry knew at once Hermione had seen the two of them kissing.  
  
"The two of you are worse than Ginny and Neville," Ron laughed.  
  
"Ginny and Neville?" Harry asked.  
  
"They've been snogging nearly constantly. It's gotten so annoying. The next time I see Longbottom's tongue down my sister's throat..."  
  
Harry smiled, and to his surprise, so did Draco. Even more surprising was what Draco said next.  
  
"How's your summer been, Ron?"  
  
Ron was looking at Draco the same way Harry was - as if to say, "What the hell...."  
  
"F-fine..." Ron glanced to Harry and back to Draco. "It's..going fine. How about yours?"  
  
"Wonderful, thanks." There was a short silence.  
  
"I've....I've got to... I'll talk to you later.." and he went back into the kitchen.  
  
Harry looked at Draco. "What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You hate Ron."  
  
"But you don't. He's your best friend, we're going to have to get along. I don't plan to be going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
Harry kissed him. "You're wonderful, Draco Malfoy." 


	14. Confrontation and Commitment

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. But the patient will inherit the..uh...slash. Heh. Anyhoot, here's chapter fourteen. Sorry it took so long!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to soft kisses on his neck. He moaned softly, halfway still asleep. When he came a little more to life, he turned his head and saw the blurry form of his boyfriend to his left side, snuggling against his neck. "Morning love," he yawned.  
  
"Morning, birthday boy." Draco replied.  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to realize it was indeed his sixteenth birthday. "Ugh," he replied, "Birthdays aren't as cool as they used to be." Harry then stopped to remember his previous birthdays, and laughed out loud. "Come to think of it," he grunted as he sat up and fumbled for his glasses on the end table, "they were never cool."  
  
"You never had a decent birthday?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's back.  
  
"Let's see," he yawned, "Once I got TWO pairs of socks, that was a good year. Or the year Dudley and I got in a fight and I spent the whole month locked in my cupboard. That was my favorite, really. Charming."  
  
He stood up, then suddenly felt dizzy. He let himself fall back down onto the edge of the bed, and groaned. "Dizzy," he whispered when he felt Draco crawl toward him. Harry felt him kissing on the back of his neck, and realized that had an amazing calming affect on him. He moaned softly, turning his neck to the side. Draco pulled him back toward the pillows, and Harry lay down again. Draco climbed on top of him and kissed him again and again. Harry broke their kiss. "Why're you being so good to me this morning?"  
  
"I can't spoil my boyfriend on his birthday?" Draco asked, and kissed Harry's neck once again, moving down to his collarbone. Harry let out a soft gasp and then a deep moan as Draco moved lower and lower....  
  
"Harry! Happy birthday, dear!"  
  
"Happy birthday, mate!"  
  
A cascade of 'Happy Birthday's came upon Harry as he entered the kitchen an hour later, having just gotten out of the shower. Mrs. Weasley was, yet again, cooking, and everyone was again surrounding the long wooden table. Ginny wrapped him in a close hug, and Lupin patted him on the back. Ron handed him a big package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Harry felt someone shove past him, out into the hallway. He turned to see Hermione, holding Crookshanks, storming up the stairs, as Draco headed down them. Harry motioned for the rest of the crowd to go back to their business, and they did - it was obvious there was going to be strong conversation.  
  
"Hermione," Harry tried to say, but his throat was so dry he couldn't hear the word he had spoken.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Draco said, trying his best to force a welcoming smile onto his face for the person he'd hated for so long.  
  
"Malfoy," she snapped, looking away.  
  
"How has your summer been?"  
  
"Oh, please!" she snapped again, putting Crookshanks down. "The only reason you're being pleasant to me is because of your boyfriend. It's disgusting. The both of you should be ashamed of your behavior. You've corrupted Harry. You've put a spell on him, haven't you? You're disgusting!"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry now found his voice, seeing his best friend advance on his boyfriend, yelling in his face, Draco backing away as best he could.  
  
Hermione spun around to face Harry. "What do YOU want?" she said coldly.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, Harry."  
  
"I'm sure you have more than enough to say to me, Hermione."  
  
"You're right," she said with a cold, sarcastic smile. "I do. I can't believe you would sink so low as to let Malfoy manipulate you this way."  
  
"He hasn't manipulated me. I've made my own decision to be with him. You're supossed to be my best friend. You're supossed to support my decisions."  
  
"This isn't your decision, Harry. It's his, he's got you under some spell, can't you see?"  
  
"If you really thought that you wouldn't be mad at ME." Harry snapped, despite his attempt to remain calm. But, to his utter surprise, Hermione didn't yell back at him.  
  
"All right," she said calmly after a few seconds. "You're right. I am mad at you. I'm mad at you because you've made the wrong decision."  
  
"You're mad at me because you don't trust my judgement. You're mad because you have the opinion of Draco that I used to have, and that Ron had. We were wrong, Hermione."  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione continued as if Draco wasn't a foot behind her, listening to every word.  
  
"Because I know him, you don't. You know the Malfoy every other idiot assums they know. I know him for who he is. He's not the heir of a Dark Arts family, he's not a Slytherin goonie, he's Draco Malfoy. And you would know exactly who he really is if you ever got to know him. But no, you're too busy following assumptions you've made. I know exactly why you're mad at me, Hermione. You're mad because you're scared that perhaps, for the first time in your life, you were wrong about something."  
  
Hermione stood on the stairs facing Harry, the angry look gone from her face, replaced with a look of pure astonishment.  
  
"Now if you don't mind," Harry said, "It's my birthday and I'd like to do without fighting with someone I assumed to be my best friend." And he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, and for the first time, really looked at him. He didn't seem so menacing anymore. Then, suddenly, Draco smiled at Hermione for the first time, extending his right hand out to her. She looked at it, then back up at his face. To her own astonishment, Hermione reached out and shook Draco Malfoy's hand. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, "I hated you too." He heard her laugh softly, and he pulled back from her, looking her in her deep brown eyes. "I do love Harry though. I really do."  
  
Hermione found herself smiling in spite of herself, and the two of them headed into the kitchen, hearing Mrs. Weasley's call for breakfast. Harry was sitting at the table already, Neville at his right. They were shoveling food onto their plates, chatting anxiously about this year's Quidditch Cup. Draco sat down on the other side of Harry, Hermione taking a seat next to Draco. Harry turned to him, giving him a look as if to ask what happened.Draco kissed his forehead and grabbed some bread from the basket Harry was holding. Harry noticed Hermione, smiling as she talked to Ginny, who had sat across from them. He was truly happy, and knew that this would be the best of his birthdays so far.  
  
When they had finished eating, Draco said he wanted to go for a walk, but Harry knew the Order would never let Harry just meander around the neighborhood, so they sufficed for wandering the house. They ended up sitting on a sofa in an upstairs room, which Harry vaguely remembered, never having spent much time in there.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said as they settled onto the sofa. "I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked, laying down with his head on Draco's lap.  
  
"You," Draco said, looking down at him. "There are some things I want to say."  
  
"What is it?" Harry said, looking up with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well..." Draco began, clearing his throat. "I love you, Harry. I want to be with you for as long as we can be together." Harry could tell Draco's words were from nervous lips - he was shaking slightly as he spoke, and he seemed to stumble on his words. Harry stood up, pulling Draco up with him, and kissed his lips.  
  
"I love you too," he said, holding one of Draco's hands in each of his.  
  
"I can't see my future without you. I'd do anything for you - to be with you. You are, without a doubt, the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Draco looked away and squeezed Harry's hands, and it was obvious he was trying not to cry.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked softly. "Whatever it is, just tell me."  
  
Draco looked back at Harry. "What I mean to say," he said, "is that I want to be with you - only you - until the day I die. I think...I think maybe - I mean, that is, if you want to, of course - that we should, I mean..." he looked into Harry's eyes and sighed. "I always seem to mess up important things like this." He sighed again. "I want to have a commitment ceremony."  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a moment, a million thoughts running through his head. He realized he had no idea what was happening.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, not trying to hide his inexperience on the topic.  
  
"I read about them, Muggles have them all the time, gay ones. It's...well..." he began to cough nervously again, studdering his words and looking away. "Like a.. like a wedding." He looked back into Harry's eyes.  
  
"You mean," Harry began, a faint smile on his face, "wait a minute....Are you asking me to marry you, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, I mean...you know, we can't really...I mean, that's to say, if...if I could, yes, but seeing as...seeing as we can't really get married, but it's like that sort of, only different in a way, but more the same....Yes."  
  
Harry smiled broadly. "We're sixteen."  
  
"Well it's not legal or anything, of course, it's not supported by the Ministry or anything. It would just be...for us. To say that we want to be together for the rest of our lives." There was a short silence. "So," Draco stumbled, "will -" he coughed, "will you?"  
  
Harry kissed him deeply. "Of course I will. You know I will. I want to be with you too."  
  
Eventually, after a few hours, the two of them wandered back downstairs and into their room. "So what will it be like?" Harry asked as they plopped down onto the bed, laying sideways, side by side and holding hands.  
  
"Well, it's up to you mostly. Do you want to invite people?"  
  
"I'd like to, yes," Harry replied, smiling. "Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Lupin...I wonder if my Aunt Petunia would come." Harry was suddenly very saddened, and it was obvious.  
  
"What is it, love?" Draco asked.  
  
"I just... I wish Sirius could be there.My parents."  
  
"I know, love," Draco said, and kissed Harry's arm. "I wish my family weren't the way they are. I probably won't have anyone to invite. Perhaps a few friends from school - the more nonjudgemental ones."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment, then sighed and laughed slightly. "No one I suposse. Oh, perhaps Pansy. Blaise, maybe."  
  
"Can we tell people?" Harry asked, beginning to get excited.  
  
"If you'd like," Draco replied.  
  
"Yes," Harry smiled, "very much. When though?"  
  
"I suposse when you see them, unless you'd like to call Longbottom and his redheaded girlfriend in now."  
  
Harry laughed. "I meant, when should we have it?"  
  
"Oh," Draco laughed. "How about Halloween? I've always loved Halloween."  
  
Harry's mind raced, and he heard screaming in his head - his mother's voice - and that laugh.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked, seeing the look on Harry's face as it went pale.  
  
"October 31st?" Harry asked, knowing very well when Halloween was, but checking to make sure he had heard him right.  
  
"Maybe, or sooner." He saw Harry's face go ghost white, and his eyes shut tightly. "Harry? Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes shot open, and he fought the noises from his imagination. "I'm okay," he said, turning his head to face Draco. "It's just...not Hall...Halloween..please, if you don't mind. My..." he swallowed."My parents..."  
  
Draco realized why Harry was so upset. "Oh Harry, love, I'm sorry." He fought to change the subject. "August? Is August okay? September?" Harry's face had returned to its normal color, and he smiled slightly.  
  
"August is good," he said, "before we go back to school."  
  
"It's done," Draco said, reaching over to kiss Harry's lips. "I love you Harry Potter."  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled. "I really do. But my arm's asleep." 


	15. A Peace of Their Minds

Hey guys, me again. Note: I'm not affiliated with Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Harry Potter and everything related thereof is property of J.K. Rowling, under AOL Time Warner Productions. My story makes no claim to ownership, and is purely fan fiction. I make no indication as to the sexual orientation of Dan Radcliffe or Tom Felton (who, by the way, are mega-babes.) Now that all that legal mumbo-jumbo is out of the way, chapter fifteen!  
  
Harry had decided he would like to tell Ron of their plans before anyone else, as Ron was as close to family as Harry had left. It was then that he remembered his Aunt Petunia was staying at Grimmauld Place. He concluded he should postpone telling her just yet. Draco, on the other hand, was a silent observer in all this - he had no one to tell. He considered sending an owl to his father in Azkaban (he was sure the dementors would slip it in to him, though prisoners weren't supossed to get letters), if for no reason other than to see how angry he could make his father. He thought the words over in his head: "Dearest Father, I wish to announce to you my engagement to the love of my life, Harry Potter. Tootles!" He had smiled at this thought - his father would probably literally die of the shock. Draco thought of his mother - the harsh words she had said to him and the cold look in her eyes as she jinxed him - and was surprised to find he didn't care. So his mother and father would never speak to him again. Wasn't that what he had wanted for so long? To no longer be a Malfoy?  
  
Draco thought all this over as he stood in the shower, warm water running over him and washing away any doubts he had had about what people at school would think. He was sure he and Harry would never be accepted at Hogwarts if everyone there knew. He considered they should only tell their close friends, but he figured Harry would tell Ron first, and Ron wasn't exactly known for his discretion - nor was Neville. Or, come to think of it, too many of Harry's friends.  
  
As Draco was showering, Harry was getting dressed. He was thinking similar thoughts. He wanted to get downstairs and tell Ron that he was getting married. No, wait, it wasn't 'getting married'. It was...what? A commitment ceremony. What exactly does that mean? Harry concluded that it was exactly what it sounded like - a ceremony, to proclaim that he wanted to be with Draco. He thought of teachers and students at school, and wondered what it would be like. There would be staring and whispers and the occasional rude comment. People would see them holding hands. Then, a strange thought came to Harry - he and Draco would most likely both wear rings after the ceremony, wouldn't they? Harry had a thing for hands; he thought a man's hands were incredibly sexy, and Draco, perticularly, had amazing hands. He knew his hand fetish was odd, but he couldn't help but think how a small silver band would make Draco's hand look even better. He knew he would get over his classmates' opinions, and he wasn't at all nervous about being committed to Draco alone. There was just one thing he still wanted to do with his life - something he felt he needed to do. If he never got the chance to do it, he would live his life feeling as though he were a failure. He only hoped Draco would understand and approve - he wouldn't do it if Draco objected....  
  
......As he stepped back into the room, freshly showered, shaved and dressed, Draco saw Harry sitting on the bed fiddling with a quil and a piece of parchment. He chewed on the end of the quil, as if he were thinking deeply. Harry sighed and wrote something quickly, then rolled the parchment up and crossed the room to Hedwig's cage.  
  
"When you have time," he said, stroking her gently. She nipped his finger lovingly in response, and took another drink of water before she took flight out the open window. Harry sighed and leaned against the window sill, watching her. Draco approached him quietly, relishing in this rare moment he could watch Harry without his knowledge. He was staring out the window, and Draco suddenly recognized the feeling in the air. It was a feeling of want, emptiness, and wonder. The way Harry's gaze locked with the clouds make Draco worry for a brief second if he was going to jump. Draco didn't know that Harry, as his fingers gripped the windowsill tightly, was urged to jump by some force inside him he didn't recognize. He wanted to be free, just for a day. Harry didn't regret his coupling with Draco. But as he stood there, he thought about his past, and his future. He realized how little time he had spent with Draco. They had known eachother for six years, but had only truly known each other a few months. Harry questioned if he was ready to commit himself entirely - every day, for the rest of his life, given to someone based on the emotions of a few months. It seemed like he was throwing his life away. Harry didn't question his love for Draco. For years, he had felt something different toward him. Even when they had said terrible things to each other, Harry felt guilty for saying them. It was only recently he discovered his words had, indeed, hurt Draco's feelings, though neither of them let it on. Harry was happy being with Draco, but he couldn't help but feel the way he did. He was wondering if there was more out there. He felt, in all senses of the word, trapped.  
  
It was then that Harry felt a soft brush across his shoulder blade, and spun around to see Draco had been standing only inches behind him, as if he had evaporated from Harry's thoughts and materialized himself. The look on his face startled Harry; it was as if Draco had been reading his thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, struggling for the explination Draco deserved. "Nothing," he added quickly, "you...you startled me."  
  
"Am I bothering you?" Draco asked, and Harry shook his head.  
  
Draco studied the look on Harry's face. There was something different about his eyes. He seemed so distant. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver coin. He handed it to Harry.  
"Sickle for your thoughts?" he tried.  
  
Harry grinned slightly, then sat down on the bed. Draco sat next to him. Harry wondered how to begin what he wanted to say to Draco. He didn't want to come across as if he were blaming Draco for the way he felt. He decided, in the end, the absolute truth would do best. He focused on a flaw in the wood flooring to keep his gaze from meeting Draco's.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you about something," he started, "but I've been worrying about how you'd take it."  
  
Draco nodded seriously, trying desperately to concentrate. "Okay," he said, "what is it? You can tell me anything, love. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Okay," Harry continued, chosing his next words very carefully, "I want to be with you. I want you to know that. This is not about you, this isn't something that's wrong with you. It's something I've wanted, all my life, for as long as I can remember. And I'm sure you've thought about it too, it's just that it's really important to me." He sighed. "There are things...certain things...that you and I can never do. Things we can never have."  
  
Draco cut him off. "You want a family."  
  
Harry kept his gaze on the wood floor. "Yes," he said, "very much."  
  
Draco had never felt worse. He wanted Harry to be happy, more than anything in the world. He was willing to give Harry anything he wanted to make him happy. He'd hand over his Malfoy family inheritance, everything he owned, the clothes off his back, just to see Harry smile. This, however, was one thing Draco could never give Harry, no matter how desperately he wanted to.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them thinking deeply about what to say; searching, fumbling desperately for words to console each other. Harry heard a sniffle come from next to him, then another, as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Draco's hand come up to his face and wipe at his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said, and sniffled again. "I'll understand if you...if you want someone else who can give you that."  
  
"I don't," Harry said, beginning to sniffle himself. "I was thinking, maybe one day we could find someone who..."  
  
Draco looked at him, deeply confused. "What?"  
  
"Muggles," Harry explained, "when Muggles can't have children, they find a woman to have one for them."  
  
Draco stared at him like he were insane. Harry finally met his gaze, and saw the look on his face.  
  
"Some sort of spell to knock a woman up..." Draco said oddly.  
  
"It's not a spell, really. There are lots of ways to do it. You could go to a doctor, and they do some sort of operation, or else you could just..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Draco stared at him for a few minutes, then began laughing. "So, we have to have sex with women when we get older, if we want children?"  
  
Harry stared back at him.  
  
"Eww." Draco said, not laughing anymore. "I thought you were kidding."  
  
"We could go to one of those doctors too," Harry said.  
  
Draco stared at him. "This is...important to you? I mean...this is something you...you really want? Children? Like, for you and I to have, as our own children?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and he thought as he looked at Harry. He had thought of having a family when he was younger, but had pretty much given that up when he had realized he had no attraction to women. Children were always a neutral to him - have them, or don't, he didn't really care one way or another too strongly. Although he hadn't thought about it in a long time, and never in great detail.  
  
"Not anytime soon, though," he said questioningly.  
  
"No," Harry said, "much later."  
  
Draco thought again. "Who's name would they have?"  
  
Harry stared."You want to have a daughter named Harry?" he asked.  
  
"No," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Who's last name?"  
  
Harry thought. To be a Malfoy would mean people would brand them as being from a Dark Arts Family. Meeting them would inspire fear amongst honest wizards, and respect among Dark wizards. To be a Potter meant always having sympathy - endless, ENDLESS sympathy. Harry wanted neither for his children. Then again, he didn't want his children to be branded as freaks, either - which is what would happen, as the children of two men. Harry was suddenly struck with panic. Children?  
  
"Children?" he voiced out loud. "I'm - " he gulped, loosening his collar, "I'm only sixteen. Maybe we should wait for...I dunno, ten years or so to talk about this anyway."  
  
Both boys turned toward the bedroom door as it creaked, and they saw Neville and Ginny standing outside.  
  
"Harry," Neville studdered, "Malfoy....we weren't listening, honest. We just - "  
  
Ginny cut him off: "Children, Harry?"  
  
Harry crossed the room and slammed the door in their faces as he muttered, "Shove it." 


End file.
